


TEDDY BEAR TALES 5: Elysium

by roryheadmav



Series: THE TEDDY BEAR TALES [5]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Angels, Highlander - Freeform, M/M, Religion, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-03-13
Updated: 2001-03-12
Packaged: 2017-10-05 07:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roryheadmav/pseuds/roryheadmav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In order to rediscover their celestial roots, Duncan and Methos visit Heaven with their son Inno, wreaking havoc among the heavenly hosts. Incorporated here is the Preview of what should have been the final -- and now unwritten -- installment of the TEDDY BEAR TALES, entitled "The Soul Gatherer."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE: It is usual for me to be inspired by beautiful cyberart. Eng knows this. Some of my stories were inspired by her masterpieces. And I'd like to think my stories have the same effect on her. However, I've been surprised recently when another artist wrote me, saying that she was inspired by "The Sound Of Angel's Wings" that she created two wonderful cyberart pics for me. Needless to say, her pictures, in turn, inspired me to write this story. This is the FIFTH story in the TEDDY BEAR TALES and it tells what happened to Duncan, Methos and Inno during their visit to Heaven. More than anyone else, this story is for my Maverick listsib CHANIE CLIVIA!! Thank you for the inspiration!!!

 

**CHAPTER ONE**

 

        "I thought you said we're welcome here?" Methos asked dubiously. 

        "Well," Duncan shrugged, "they did roll out the red carpet. So I guess they're expecting us." 

        The object of the ancient's doubt was the stairway that greeted them when they arrived at the threshold of Heaven. True enough, as the Scot noted, a red carpet was rolled out on the white stairway. However, the stairs reached up a long distance and disappeared into the clouds. 

        "Can you see what's on top?" The Old Man shook his head. "No, let me amend my question. Can you see the TOP of the stairs?" 

        "Nope," Duncan replied, pouting, "but we won't find out unless we go up the stairs." The Highlander's eyes fell upon the tiny figure who was rolling on the plush carpet in glee. "Inno! Get up from there! It might be dirty!" 

        As the Scot picked the child up, Inno remarked, "It's not dirty, Mama. It's so nice and soft, and it smells just like roses." Then, the little boy sneezed and a drop of snot formed at his right nostril. Inno stared cross eyed at the crystal drop of mucus hanging from his nostril. 

        Sighing, Duncan tugged his handkerchief from inside the pocket of his robes. Unable to get it out, with a fierce grunt, he yanked the square piece of cloth out, pulling his robe up at the same time, giving the ancient a delectable view of shapely bare thighs and a hint of an equally alluring rump. To Methos' delight, as the Scot got down on one knee, the rounded globes of Duncan's ass and the crack in between were clearly visible through the stretched robes. 

        Wiping the snot from his son's nose, Duncan told Inno, "I told you it's dirty." 

        "Oh, I don't know," Methos remarked, framing that delectable tight ass between his fingers. "It looks pretty good from where I'm standing." 

        Blushing, the Highlander hastily loosened his robes that it fell around his legs. "I was talking about the carpet." 

        "Oh, that!" Methos couldn't help the laughter that bubbled up inside him. "Even in Heaven, they have dust mites. Amazing!" 

        The Scot glowered at his lover. "Watch your mouth, you dirty old geezer! We might get thrown out before we even get there." 

        Inno cast playful green gold eyes at his mother. "They won't throw us out, Mama. My Big Papa knows how much I want to meet him." Tugging his parents' hands eagerly, he invited, "Papa, Mama, come on! Let's go!" 

        Giggling, Inno went skipping up the stairs, singing, "One step, two steps, three steps..." Secured to the child's back was Teddy. To Duncan, the bear seemed just as eager to get to Heaven as the little boy. There was a hint of impatience on the toy's face. 

        With a resigned shrug, Duncan said, "You heard our son. Let's go!" 

        As the Highlander hurried after the little boy, Methos complained under his breath, "The least they could have done was install an escalator in this place." 

 

        Thirty minutes later, the two Immortals were nowhere near the top of the stairs. Methos was panting for breath as he lugged an exhausted and sleeping Inno on his back. 

        "Hold it! Time out!" Methos plopped down on the step. Taking his halo, he started fanning himself with it. 

        "Looks like you're out of shape, love," Duncan said teasingly. 

        "I never thought Inno could be this heavy," the ancient grumbled. "MacLeod, what have you been feeding him anyway? I feel like I'm carrying two people." 

        The Highlander wondered if he should tell the Old Man the truth, but ultimately decided to do so anyway. "That's because you ARE carrying two people," Duncan confirmed the fact. 

        "WHAT?" Methos blurted out. Standing up abruptly, he whirled around and around, trying to see who was behind his back. What he heard, however, was a grumble of complaint from Inno. 

        "All right!" ordered the Scot. "You'd better get down from there." 

        Then, there was movement behind him. To the Old Man's shock, Teddy leaped from his back and landed before him, paws on his chubby waist. 

        "Hiya!" the bear greeted the ancient cheerfully with a wave of his paw. 

        Methos bent down and glared at the toy. "YOU? You're the added weight? But you're just a toy stuffed with cotton and old rags. I sewed you up myself. How did you get so heavy?" A thought crossed the Old Man's mind. "How long have you been alive?" 

        "Teddy?" Duncan requested, crossing his arms over his chest. "Why don't you show Methos who you really are?" 

        With a gracious nod, the bear twirled around and around on his toe like a top. As the Old Man looked on, Teddy transformed into a handsome young angel in a traveler's tunic. 

        "TOBIAS?" sputtered Methos. "All this time...you're Teddy?" 

        Raphael's good friend gave the ancient a graceful bow. "Just call me the Guardian of children..." Giving the Scot a sly wink, he added, "And adults who act like children." 

        "It wasn't an act, Tobias," commented Duncan, "and you know it." 

        "Yes. You're such a delightful little angel, Radha. Too bad you had to grow up." 

        Duncan gave his lover a fond glance. "I had to. I fell in love." 

        "And had a nice little cherub to boot. I'm impressed!" 

        "Hey!" the Scot laughed. "I'm not taking all the credit!" 

        "Of course you couldn't!" Tobias put in mischievously. "It's Methriel who's the horny one." 

        "Watch your mouth, pal!" Methos growled. "After hefting you for half an hour on my back with my son, I'm of the mind to throttle you!" 

        Suddenly, a cheerful voice piped in, "Wow! An angel!" Clambering down from his father's back, Inno gazed in awe at Tobias. "Are you a real angel like my Mama and Papa?" 

        Tobias rubbed his knuckles over the lapel of his tunic. "You could say that." 

        Methos snorted in disgust. 

        Offering a hand, Inno introduced himself, "Hello! My name is Sean Richard Innocence MacLeod Pierson, but my parents call me 'Inno'! What's your name?" 

        "My name's Tobias. Nice to meet you." The angel took the offered hand and shook it. He then muttered to Duncan, "How did his name get so long?" 

        "First time I heard it," the Highlander answered. Turning to the child, he said, "Honey, Tobias is also your Teddy Bear." 

        Inno's mouth gaped in surprise. "You're Teddy? Why didn't you tell us who you were?" 

        "Because Tobias here is a freeloader," Methos began. "He gets away with a lot of stuff when he's in Teddy Bear mode. For one, he loves to be carried around..." 

        "Sorry, don't have cab fare."

"He loves to be pampered." 

        "Hey, your stitches easily break apart. Where did you learn how to stitch anyway?" 

        "And he..." Methos started, remembering a distinct scene in the past when Duncan had reverted to the mind of a child. It was in a secluded part of the lake, just the Highlander and the bear. That magical day, 

        Duncan was... 

        Tobias was trying desperately to look innocent. 

        "YOU GOT FIRST SHOT AT MY WIFE!" Methos roared in fury, grabbing the angel by the neck. 

        Duncan looked at his lover curiously. "What are you talking about?" 

        "That day at the lake, you were holding Teddy and you were...doing...something and..." 

        The Scot thought for a long moment. Suddenly, Duncan gasped. "Oh, you pervert! You were spying on me in my secret place! You saw me..." 

        With his elders unable to finish what they were going to say, with a raise of his finger, Inno concluded for them, "Papa saw Mama enjoying his own body with Teddy." 

        Blushing all over, Duncan yanked the lapel of his robes up to his neck, mumbling, "Oh! Oh! Oh!", over and over again. 

        "TOBIAS, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" cried Methos. 

        But then, there was a happy barking sound. From the stairs, a huge dog came bounding down. Surprisingly, there was a halo stuck to the back of the dog's head. 

        "Here's my ride!" Tobias quickly leaped on the dog's back. "Care to come with me, Inno?" 

        "Sure!" Before his parents could stop him, Inno sat before Tobias and the two hurried up the stairs and disappeared into the clouds. Inno's happy "WHEEEEEE!" echoed through the air. 

        "We'd better go after them," the ancient laid a hand on the Highlander's arm. 

        Duncan immediately flinched. "Don't touch me, you dirty old man!" 

        "But Duncan, my love. I only wanted to make certain that you were safe. That's why I happened to be there." 

        "No! You're a pervert and that's that!" 

        Their argument was interrupted by Tobias, whose head hung from the clouds a short distance away from them. "Aren't you guys coming?" 

        "We're coming!" shouted Methos. "Because I still want to get my mitts on your neck!" 

        Tobias gave the two men a displeased frown, clucking his tongue. "Peter won't like the way you've been dirtying his carpet." 

        "Of course, it's going to get dirty," the ancient growled in exasperation. "We're stepping on it so we could go up the stairs." 

        "But no one has stepped on that carpet since we had it installed, and that was centuries ago." 

        Duncan looked at the angel suspiciously. "Why's that?" 

        Tobias grinned mischievously. "Why walk...when you can fly?" To emphasize his point, he even draped a wing down. Furious, Methos hurled his halo at the angel, who laughingly vanished into the clouds. 

        Unfurling his wings as well, Duncan exclaimed, "Let's hurry,  you old pervert! I'm of the mind to strangle Tobias too!" 

        "I'm right behind you, sweet cheeks!" Methos affirmed as he gave the Scot's buttocks a firm squeeze, eliciting a snort from the younger man. 

 

        When they finally reached the Gates of Heaven, the two Immortals found Inno quietly standing beside Tobias. The child was eyeballing the red rooster seated on its perch beside St. Peter. 

        "You have a nice chicken, Mister," Inno commented, marvelling tat the cock's beautiful long tail. 

        Peter cleared his throat. "That is not a chicken, son. That's a rooster. And my name's Peter." 

        "How come he doesn't cluck or crow?" 

        "Because when he crows," Tobias began, "it would mean Peter did something bad." 

        "AT LAST, I HAVE YOU, YOU SCOUNDREL!" Methos grabbed Tobias by the throat and started strangling the angel. 

        Ignoring his lover and the beleaguered angel, Duncan placed his hands on Inno's shoulder's and said gently, "Inno, son. Have you been disturbing this nice gentleman?" 

        "It's quite all right, Radhael," Peter reassured him, smiling. "He's a wonderful little boy. A bit inquisitive, but..." 

        "How many eggs has it lain?" Inno suddenly piped in. 

        That question caused both Peter and his rooster to cough. Even Methos and Tobias stopped their wrestling. 

        Flustered, Duncan reminded the child, "Inno, I thought you've been watching the Animal Planet Channel. You know that roosters are male chickens. They don't lay eggs." 

        "But you're a man, Mama," argued Inno, "and you gave birth to me. So why can't the rooster lay any eggs?" 

        "I don't think he could do that, child," Peter whispered in his ear. 

        However, the rooster started clucking. To everyone's amazement, a golden egg fell out of his ass and landed in Inno's hands. 

        As Peter glared at the confused cock who raised his wings in a clear "Don't ask me how I did it!" gesture, Inno exclaimed, "Gee thanks, Mr. Rooster! Oh, by the way! Which came first -- the chicken or the egg?" 

        Clearing his throat, before any more embarrassments could take place, Peter invited, "Go right in, folks! Welcome to Heaven!" 

        Slowly, the Gates of Heaven opened and a shaft of golden light shone through. When the light finally dimmed, they were greeted by a glorious choir of angels singing "Alleluia!" 

        As they went through the Gates, Methos mumbled to his lover, "I guess the repertoire hasn't changed much in millennia." 

        "Radha! Methriel!" Turning, they saw Raphael heading towards them, Gabriel and Michael following behind him. The seraph embraced the Scot. "It's so nice to see you again, Radha!" 

        "And I, you, Raphael," said the Highlander warmly. "This is our son, Inno." 

        "It's a pleasure to meet you at last, Inno," the seraph declared. "Tobias told me so many things about you." 

        "He's my Teddy!" Inno beamed as he clung lovingly to the beat up angel. Tobias blanched, feeling the child's fingers close around a dark bruise. 

        Gabriel embraced both Immortals. Grinning to Duncan, he said, "In case you're still in the mood for improvisation, we've got a special choir for modern music which I'm sure you'll find to your liking. You might want to join them." 

        Methos quickly shook his head. "Naah! He's been converted into a classical nut. You should take a look at his CD rack. All opera. Not a single Queen, Bruce Springsteen album in sight." 

        "I see you're still your old, rather annoying, self, Methriel," Michael remarked teasingly. 

        The ancient rebutted, "I see you still haven't lightened up one bit, Michael." 

        The archangel uncomfortably coughed. Seeing that Gabriel and Raphael were busy speaking to the Highlander, he leaned over and whispered to Methos, "Errr, Methriel... Are you planning to...uh..." 

        "Planning what?" 

        "Uh...you know." 

        "No, I don't know." 

        "You know what I'm talking about." 

        "No, I don't. Why don't you just spit it out?" 

        The handsome, but stern-faced, angel blushed crimson as he straightened up. In all formality, he declared, "If you and Radhael intend to indulge in a little...activity, we've prepared a nice PRIVATE haven for both of you." 

        Duncan's head cocked up, overhearing the conversation between the two archangels. 

        But Methos just couldn't resist. "Just what kind of activity do you have in mind, Michael?"

        At that last query, Michael blurted out, "SEX! What kind of activity requires privacy anyway?" 

        At once, Raphael and Gabriel pounced on the poor archangel. The seraph kidded, "MICHAEL! I'm shocked! You said the 'S' word!" 

        The Prince of the Heavenly Hosts gave the ancient a menacing glare. "It's a private spot in Eden's Garden. It's near the lake. I couldn't risk any of the Cherubim or the Thrones bumping into you two while you're humping away." 

        Gabriel gasped. "He said the 'H' word!" 

        Flustered, Michael pushed his way between the two angels. "Come along, gentlemen! We still have duties to perform." 

        "We'll see you later," Raphael told Duncan as he and Gabriel hurried after the archangel. 

        Methos smiled as he placed proprietary arms over Duncan and Inno. Gazing out into the magnificence of the afterlife, he declared, "Welcome to Heaven!" 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

**CHAPTER TWO**

 

         "Even here in Heaven?" Duncan mumbled in disbelief. He leaned forward in his chair, laying his right arm over  his lap. His left elbow was propped on his left leg, hand cupping his chin. 

         Methos was in a similar position at his lover's side.  Sighing, he muttered, "And I thought I had escaped from such inane, idiotic..." 

         "Don't forget annoying," the Scot hastily reminded. 

         "Yes," the ancient agreed wholeheartedly. "_Annoying_ Earthly matters like..." 

         Inno, who had gone out of the celestial amphitheatre  to buy rainbow-colored cotton candy from St. Nicholas'  concessions stand, suddenly squealed in delight, "HEY!  THAT'S MY SCREENSAVER!" Before the little boy could say more, Duncan clapped a hand over his mouth. 

         The Immortals were being treated to a special, but very boring, private mini-gala in their honor. Joining  them were Raphael, who was munching on popcorn behind  them, and a very pleased Gabriel. 

         The first few acts were more to the Highlander's liking -- classical music and opera arias courtesy of  Gabriel's choir. This was followed by more modern  fair. Methos certainly got a hoot when "The King" himself, Elvis Presley, went on stage to sing the angelic version of "Jailhouse Rock". The present act,  however, had caught their dubious attention -- twenty  or so dancing Cherubim. Clad only in white diapers, they shook and shimmied their little tushies, bending  forward and back, arms waving up and down, as they  made quarter turns -- exactly like the infamous  "Dancing Baby" from that TV show about kooky lawyers.  Duncan and Methos absolutely hated that swinging  toddler the first time they saw it on "Ally McBeal".  The same could not be said for Inno, however. Still a computer addict at that time, Inno somehow managed to  find several screensavers of that terpsichorean wonder in Pampers and loaded the many versions of it in his  computer. It annoyed the Scot greatly to see that Dancing Baby glowing in the dark on Inno's monitor  whenever he tucked the child in at night. 

         Cupping his chin on both hands, Methos remarked dryly, "Why do I feel like my biological clock is ticking?" 

         Gabriel, who organized the performance, glowered at the Immortals beside him. "Is something wrong?" he asked coldly. 

         "Oh, no, nothing's wrong!" Duncan stammered guiltily, waving his hands. 

         The Old Man, who was never known for his tact, stated bluntly, "They look stupid, I can tell you that." 

         "Is that right?" The archangel glared at the Highlander. "In case you've forgotten, Radhael, you  invented that little dance." 

         Duncan stared at Gabriel aghast. "Me? Now how could I invent something as inane as that?" 

         God's faithful Messenger raised his hands, mist forming on his palms. With a knowing smile, he said, "Watch and observe." 

         Suddenly, the mist began to flicker, like a TV set that was switched on. Right in the center of the mist, a light started to glow brighter and brighter, revealing a scene near a lake. 

 

_"METHRIEL! METHRIEL!"  _

_         The archangel looked up to find the exuberant seraph hurrying towards him.  _

_         "Oh, hello, Radha!" Methriel smiled, seeing the rosy glow on the younger angel's cheeks. "Let me guess!  You've been up to some mischief today, haven't you?"  _

_         The smile immediately vanished from the angel's face.  Radha pouted. "Of course not, Methriel!" He gestured  to the halo that was affixed to the back of his head.  "You can see that my halo is stuck to my head just fine."  _

_         "Then, why are you so happy?"  _

_         The seraph grinned. "I invented a new dance. Do you want to see it?"  _

_         "Sorry, kiddo, but I've got a lot of chores to do right now and..."  _

_         Radhael's lower lip jutted out miserably, tears welling up in his pretty violet eyes.  _

_         "I was just teasing you!" Methriel laughed, pinching that full lip between his fingers. Sitting down on a  rock, he urged the childlike angel, "Okay, Radha! Show me!"  _

_         The archangel nearly gasped as Radhael quickly let his robes fall to the ground, leaving only the white strip of cloth wrapped around his private parts. He was  always caught speechless by the young angel's physical  beauty.  _

_         Then, Radhael began to sing a bouncy little tune that would on Earth be known eventually as "Hooked On A  Feeling." To Methriel's delight, the seraph started to shake his shapely bottom, bending forward and back, arms flapping up and down, as he spun around and  around.  _

_         "That's really nice, Radha!" the archangel exclaimed, clapping his hands.  _

_         "I could do it real fast too," Radha declared eagerly.  _

_         The seraph quickened his pace, his butt shaking temptingly before Methriel's appreciative gaze. That faster dance would in time be popular in _ _Hawaii_ _ and _ _Tahiti_ _.  _

_         However, neither angel realized that Radha's vigorous shimmy was loosening the wrap around his waist. Just as the seraph turned to face the archangel, in the  blink of an eye, the cloth fell to the ground. _

 

"That's enough!" Duncan exclaimed as he waved the mist away with his hands, his cheeks crimson with  embarrassment. 

         Methos was grinning from ear to ear. "Hey, I forgot all about that!" 

         "What did you see, Papa?" asked Inno in all eagerness.  "Was Mama as beautiful then as he is now?" 

         "I think that's none of your business, son," said the Highlander menacingly. 

         There was a dreamy expression on the Old Man's face.  "Your Mama was MAGNIFICENT! And I owe it all to that delightful striptease." 

         Duncan quickly retorted, "It wasn't deliberate, and you know it!" 

         "Excuse me," Raphael interrupted behind them, nearly spilling his popcorn on the floor. "You seem to have forgotten that although Radha may have invented the  dance, you, my dear Methriel, PERFECTED it." 

         "Yeah, right, Raphael!" Methos declared in sarcasm. 

         Raphael summoned the mist once more. As the picture  began to appear, he said, "Let's see, shall we?" 

 

_         Methriel was sitting on the banks of the lake with a bawling Radhael at his side. "Oh, Radha! Stop crying!  I swear I didn't see anything!"  _

_         "Yes, you did!" the seraph accused the elder angel, tears streaming down his cheeks. He sniffled pitifully. "You saw my secret body parts!"  _

_         "It's not as if I haven't seen you naked before."  _

_         That remark brought on a louder crying fit. "You're a  BAD angel, Methriel!" Radha hiccuped miserably.  "You've been peeking at me when I don't know it! To think, I believed you were so nice and proper because  you wouldn't look straight at me when I don't have any  clothes on, and all that time, you've been peeking.  Methriel, you're a dirty old angel!"  _

_         "If I had been bad," Methriel countered, "my halo would be lying on the ground by now."  _

_         "Oh, yeah? So why are you leaning against the tree with your neck so straight?"  _

_         Carefully, the archangel eased away from the flame tree. He had squashed one of its fruits behind his head, the sticky sap preventing his halo from falling off.  _

_         "Listen, Radha! It was an accident. Besides, you shouldn't have wiggled your butt around like that."  Methriel got to his feet. "Here! Let me show you a better technique."  _

_         The archangel peeled off his robes. Singing the same tune Radha had earlier, Methriel demonstrated. His sprite, choppy butt shakes and arm movements made the dance more bouncy.  _

_         As he slowly spun around, he declared, "Now, this is the RIGHT way to do it."  _

_         But Radhael's attention was not on the dance. The mischievous seraph had a slender tree branch in his hand, slowly reaching for the elder angel's loin wrap.  The moment the archangel turned to face him, with a quick flick of his wrist, he snagged Methriel's wrap at the end of the stick.  _

_         Realizing that he was stark naked, Methriel blushed from the tips of his toes to the crown of his head.  _

_         Radha's pretty violet eyes were as wide as platters as he exclaimed in absolute delight, "Oh, Methriel! You  are oh so BIIIIIG!"  _

_         Before the archangel could grab the seraph, Radha swiftly flew away with Methriel's robes and loin wrap.  _

_         Hurling the angel's fallen halo after his laughing form, Methriel roared, "RADHA, COME BACK HERE WITH MY  CLOTHES!"_

         "Turnabout is fair play, don't you think, Old Man?" said Duncan smugly. 

         "Perhaps," Methos remarked casually. Crossing his arms over his chest, he declared proudly, "But I STILL ended up getting the BEST ass in Heaven, and I never  heard a single complaint from a certain prudish seraph  I know." 

         The Highlander was about to utter a vile retort when a panicky, tiny, white figure clambered on stage.  Everyone gaped in shock as the running form barreled right into the dancing angels. Like a bowling ball scoring a strike, the impact caused the Cherubim to be thrown off the stage. 

         "JESSE!" Gabriel exclaimed in exasperation. 

         Standing in the middle of the stage was a delightfully cute little boy, no more than three years old. There was a startled expression on his face, his round, deep brown eyes wide, as he scratched the top of his head.  The thumb of his right hand was pressed between his lips. Around his wrists were white strips of bandages.  Unlike the other cherubs who wore white diapers, this little angel had on a white shift that only reached to his mid-thigh. Truly bewildered, his left hand went down to scratch his butt as he stared guiltily at the elder angels sitting at the foot of the stage. 

         "Jesse..." Gabriel growled in warning. 

         Thinking that the archangel was angry that he missed his place in the Cherubim chorus line, Jesse started to dance the "Ooga Chaka Shimmy" all by his lonesome, his left and right thumbs alternately popping in and out of his mouth. 

         Seeing the furious cherubs climbing back on stage, murderous baby eyes focused on the dancing angel, Duncan hastily whispered in Inno's ear, "Son, why don't you get Jesse out of here?" 

         Inno simply shrugged, saying, "Okay!" Running up on stage, he tugged on the cherub's arm. "Come on, Jesse!  They're going to kill you for ruining the show!" 

         Still dancing, Jesse allowed himself to be led away.  But then, as an afterthought, he broke free for a moment. Heading back to centerstage, the little angel bowed several times to Duncan and Methos. As the two Immortals tried to hold back their laughter at this comical sight, Gabriel slapped his hand to his forehead, exasperated. 

         Inno hurried back to the bowing figure. Wrapping his arms around the cherub's waist, he exclaimed, "We gotta go, you little stage piglet!", and made a quick   getaway, angry Cherubim in hot pursuit. 

         When they were gone, Methos asked curiously, "Who is that child?" 

         "To be honest," admitted Raphael with reluctance, "we don't really know. We just assumed he was one of the innocent souls who came from Earth. Sweet little boy, our Jesse. Rather shy. But a bit strange." 

         The ancient frowned at that last description. "Why do you say that?" 

         "Jesse has a way of disappearing without a trace. He usually pops up during daytime. Before night falls, he's gone. No one knows where he goes. I asked one of the Thrones to tail him once, but he lost Jesse inside Eden's Garden." 

         "He could just be hiding inside the Garden," Methos suggested. 

         But Gabriel shook his head. "No. Michael actually suspected him to be a demon and he had ordered Sammael, the Chief of the Powers, to investigate. You know how easily the Powers could sniff out demons.  However, when they searched the Garden, there was no sign of Jesse anywhere. The child didn't show up for a week. When he finally appeared, Sammael himself confronted Jesse, but he could sense no evil in him.  However, there was...something...he could not define.  It made Sammael uneasy to stand in the child's presence." 

         "This...weird feeling," continued Raphael, "it has raised some enmity among the angels towards him, especially the Cherubim. It's so unfortunate. In truth, Jesse is a gentle little boy..." The Chief of the Guardian Angels chuckled. "...Despite the fact that he has a penchant of getting into all sorts of trouble." 

         "Jesse is not a demon," Duncan finally spoke up, his voice soft in contemplation. "He's not evil." 

         Gabriel gave the Highlander a questioning look. "How do you know this?" 

         There was an enigmatic smile on Duncan's face as he stood up. Without saying a word, the Scot walked away. 

         "What was that all about?" Raphael asked curiously. 

         "It's quite simple," Methos explained. "Jesse is not a demon, because he is exactly like Duncan when he was still the seraph Radhael. They're kindred spirits."  The ancient gave the two angels a wink. "You can say it takes one to know one." 

 

         The two children somehow managed to elude their pursuers when they dashed inside Eden's Garden.  Exhausted, Inno and Jesse finally reached the quaint  gazebo in the center of the Garden, plopping down on  the marble bench. 

         "Whew!" exclaimed Inno in relief. "I thought we'd never lose them." He stole a quick glance at the child beside him. 

         Jesse was suckling quietly on his thumb, his pudgy legs swinging to and fro. Seeing the sweat on the cherub's brow, Inno pulled out his handkerchief and wiped Jesse's face. 

         "What does that taste like?" Inno queried, gesturing to the thumb with his pursed lips. 

         Jesse pulled out his thumb and stared at it for a moment. He then leaned over to Inno, offering his wet finger. 

         "YUCK!" grimaced Inno. "Thanks but no thanks!" 

         Shrugging, Jesse popped his thumb back inside his mouth, scratching his bum at the same time. 

         Inno began, "So you're Jesse, huh? Hi, I'm Sean Richard Innocence MacLeod

Pierson, but my parents call me 'Inno'. I think you saw them earlier. They were seated right before the stage -- you know, those two handsome guys. My Mama's a man. Don't ask me to explain. It's a long story. Besides, I don't understand it all myself. But I won't exchange my Mama for anyone else in the whole wide world. Do you know that, even if he's a man, my Mama has real sweet milk?  Tastes a hell of a lot better, I think, than your dirty little old thumb." Peering at the little angel, he commented, "Why do you like sucking on your thumb?  It's icky! As that noted shrink Dr. Freud said, you're stuck in the oral phase. But you're a kid like me, so I guess it's all right. I NEVER suck on my thumb." A blush rose on Inno's cheeks. "Maybe because I'm still feeding on my Mama. But I just can't stop myself. It's so nice to be cuddled on Mama's lap while I feed on him. What about you, Jesse? Doesn't your Mama feed you? Where is she anyway? Is she here in Heaven with you? What about your Papa? My Papa's great!"  Whispering confidentially in the child's ear, Inno giggled, "He gets a bit loopy in the head whenever he  sees my Mama naked. My Mama calls him a pervert, but I can tell how much they love each other." 

         Inno stopped at once, realizing that he was the only one talking. Cocking his head sideways, he remarked, "You don't talk much, do you. Are you dumb? Maybe you don't have a tongue?" 

         In reply, Jesse stuck out his tongue playfully at Inno, wiggling it from side to side. 

         "Now, that's not very nice!" Inno declared. "You look like a lizard!" 

         Saying this, he started making faces at his fellow cherub. Jesse answered with ugly faces of his own. The two boys went at it for a few minutes. When they  finally tired of the game, they burst into gales of  laughter. 

         "Now, what do we have here?" a voice suddenly declared. "Two little angels chattering like magpies!" 

         Whirling around, Inno saw a distinguished old angel coming towards them. He was wearing dazzling white robes and gold sandals on his feet. His hair and beard were tinged with gray. In his right hand, he held a long staff. To Inno's surprise, unlike the other angels he had met so far, this angel has ten wings --  five overlapping wings on each side of his back --  instead of just two. There was a warm smile on his face. Somehow, this angel reminded him so much of his Uncle Joe back on Earth. 

         "Hello, sir!" Inno greeted cheerfully. "I'm Sean Richard Innocence MacLeod Pierson, but my parents call  me 'Inno'." 

         "That's certainly quite a mouthful!" the angel laughed. "Couldn't your parents give you a shorter name?" 

         "It's a long story," said the child, nodding. Gazing at the angel in awe, he asked, "Are you Moses?" 

         The angel laughed even louder at that query. "Do you see me carrying stone tablets in my arms? No, I'm not Moses. I'm afraid parting oceans was never a specialty of mine." Sitting down beside Inno, he offered a hand  to the child. "I'm Enoch, and it's a great pleasure to meet you, my boy. I've heard so much about you." Enoch cocked his head at the suckling cherub, winking. "Hi, Jesse! You seem to be enjoying yourself there!" 

         There was a trace of irritation on Jesse's face. But he waved his fingers at the angel anyway, not once  pulling his thumb out of his mouth. 

         Enoch laid his fingers on Inno's chin, willing the boy to raise his head. "Let's have a look at you, child!"  The Old Angel grinned. "You're the spitting image of your mother!" 

         Inno's eyes widened in surprise. "You know my Mama?" 

         "But of course! Why shouldn't I know your Mama? The fondest memories I have was of your mother when he was  still living here in Heaven." 

         "What was he like?" 

         "Loving, playful, very mischievous, a bit of a troublemaker actually..." Enoch gave Inno a conspiratorial wink. "But I think you know that." 

         A smile formed on the little boy's lips. How could he ever forget that wonderful seraph who was the Divine  Aspect of his mother! "Yes, I do. Was he really that naughty, Grandpa Enoch?" 

         "Grandpa..." muttered the angel thoughtfully. "It's been a long, long, long, long time since someone called me that!" With a quick shake of his head, he continued, "You were asking about your mother, child?" 

         "Was he really that naughty?" Inno repeated patiently,  knowing how old people's minds tend to wander off. 

         "He was just like any little boy or girl, though he was created with the body of an adult. Your Mama didn't mean any harm. It was in his nature to be playful. He was also so gentle and kind. He never wanted to see anyone unhappy. Your Mama was always there with a smile, a dance and those strange little songs of his. There's another thing I should tell you about your mother. He was so damned inquisitive." 

         Jesse scowled at the elder angel, hearing that word. 

         "Sorry about that," Enoch quickly apologized to the cherub, who simply ignored him as he hummed a little tune, his whole body swaying to his music. 

         He mumbled in Inno's ear. "Jesse kinda reminds me of your mother sometimes. Oh, well! Going back to your  question, it was that inquisitiveness of his that  always got him into trouble. Ever since he met your Papa, he never stopped asking questions.  Pesky...that's what your Mama was. I must admit that I sometimes lost my patience with him, but..." 

         Unknown to Enoch, Inno's mind had already trailed off.  There was something suspiciously familiar about what  the angel had been telling him. Pesky...And Enoch...  Why did that word and that name sound so familiar?  Where and when had he heard it? 

         The Old Angel had stood up as he continued with his discourse, pacing around the gazebo, unmindful of the fact that the child was eyeing him with suspicion. 

         When the angel's back was turned to him, Inno slid down from the bench. Seeing what he was doing, Jesse followed close behind. Quietly, he padded towards Enoch. When the angel stopped all of a sudden, Inno paused as well, almost jumping when Jesse bumped into him. Waving a hushing finger at the cherub, Inno cautiously looked up. Thankfully, Enoch was still too busy talking. 

         Carefully, Inno raised the hem of the angel's robes, examining closely those thin, pale legs, going up to the thighs and to those small buttocks. 

         Suddenly, on the mounds of Enoch's ass, two slits slowly opened. Shocked, Inno found himself staring at  a pair of golden eyes. As his jaw dropped, more eyes  began to open at the angel's legs and thighs. To his horror, flames were flickering from those golden orbs. 

         Dropping the hem of Enoch's robes, Inno screeched in terror, "AAAAHHHHH! IT'S THE BURNING PINEAPPLE!", and ran as fast as his little legs could carry him. In his haste to escape, he left Jesse behind. 

         Enoch, who was also known as the Lord's High Angel Metatron, stared down at the innocent cherub at his feet. "What happened to him?" he asked in confusion. 

         Jesse blinked once then twice, before shrugging his shoulders. He then lifted Enoch's robes. At once, the gold eyes on the High Angel's butt threw tiny lightning bolts at the cherub, missing his cheeks by a  mere inch. 

         The little angel's eyes were as wide as saucers.  Instead of running, however, Jesse plopped down on the marble floor and started to wail miserably. 

         At that moment, having remembered his young charge, a breathless Inno reappeared. Grabbing Jesse by the waist, he scolded, "Stupid little angel! Didn't anyone ever tell you to run from trouble?" 

         Hauling the weeping cherub in his arms, Inno fled into the forest, screaming at the top of his lungs, "MAMA!  MAMA! WE'RE BEING ATTACKED BY THE BURNING PINEAPPLE!  HELP, MAMA!" 

         Enoch shook his head, clapping an exasperated hand to his forehead. He didn't know whether to get angry or laugh. 

         Clucking his tongue, he sighed, "Like mother, like son!" 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

**CHAPTER THREE**

 

        Duncan found it ironic that the site Michael had chosen for their private hideaway happened to be near his favorite spot in all of Heaven. It was a secluded lagoon along the bank of the crystal lake. What made it a particular favorite of the Scot was the grotto and waterfall hewn out of the limestone along the water's edge.

        He stole a quick glance at the quaint gingerbread house he had just emerged from. Because of the thick foliage of the jade mangroves, the cottage could not be seen from the grotto. Then again, Methos certainly wouldn't be engaging in voyeurism, having gone with Fitzcairn and Richie on a beer-hunting expedition.

        With a sigh, Duncan shrugged off his robes and stepped into the cool, sweet water of the grotto, leaning his body into the rush of the waterfall.

        As he bathed, his mind drifted back to the reunion he had earlier with Fitzcairn, Richie and Tessa. After so long, it was wonderful to see them again. Fitz was his usual dry, comical self. He and Methos hit it off right away.

        Duncan remembered how his lover reacted to Fitz's solemn proclamation that "In Heaven, there is no beer." Methos had panicked and urged the Englishman and his former student to accompany him on a quest for celestial brew. Of course, the Highlander knew all too well that it was simply a ploy to get him alone with Tessa.

        Still, Richie managed to break away from the duo for a moment to go to his former teacher and embrace him. With tears brimming in his eyes, he had whispered, "I forgive you, Mac."

        When he was finally alone with Tessa, at first, there had been great reluctance on his part. How could he tell the woman he once, and still, loved that he had given everything -- heart and soul -- to another man? Surprisingly, Tessa understood.

        "Have you forgotten, Duncan?" Tessa had asked. "I've known for a long time. But dreams are made of temporary stuff. I'm not surprised that you don't remember."

        It was then that he HAD remembered. Through the powers of Lord Dream of the Endless, Tessa, Fitz, Richie and all the souls of the people who had meant a lot to him helped make the impossible come true. To make an Immortal AND a man give birth to a child. All his loved ones, their essence, existed in the sweet little boy he called son.

        Duncan had started to weep then. In her calm, gentle way, Tessa had held him in her arms, and they had made love.

        "I love you, Tess," he had told her afterwards.

        "I know, Duncan," Tessa smiled soothingly. "I know."

        The Highlander had no idea that he was crying again. Tears of pure joy. For the first time in his life, all was right with the world. He was at peace.

        Suddenly, however, an unexpected thought crossed his mind. *Inno...I wonder where he is? It's not as if something bad could happen to him here in Heaven. But then...I hope he and Jesse are all right.* For a moment, the worry nearly caused him to hurry out of the grotto.

        But a tiny voice whispered, *He's fine. This is the safest place he could be. The angels will see to it that no harm befalls him.*

        Duncan laughed as the tension eased out of him. "I'm being silly. Of course he's safe here. This is Heaven after all!"

        The Scot stretched out on the slanting limestone wall, letting the water sluice down his body. The stream of the rivulets upon his skin reminded him of Methos' warmer caresses.

        *Well, he's not here now, and no one's watching,* thought Duncan wickedly. *"I guess it will be all right to indulge in a little sinful diversion.*

        With a lick of his lips, the Highlander closed his eyes and let his eager fingers do the walking. His hands fluttered over his face, touching the silky skin of his cheeks. Fingertips traced the pillowy softness of his full lips.

        Slowly, Duncan let his hands slip down the sides of his neck and shoulders. Gingerly, he cupped the fullness of his chest, kneading the firm pectorals, but not touching the sensitive patches of flesh. Somehow, the little finger of his right hand brushed the outer rim of that erotic circle. At once, the center of the flat discs rose into taut points of desire. Moaning, Duncan played with his nipples, teasing the tips with his fingers. As he squeezed, milk spurted from the tits, the fluid warm on his hands.

        With his left hand, the Scot continued to fondle his chest as his right journeyed further down to the awakening serpent nestled in the bed of curls. He grabbed his cock fiercely, stroking it to its full length. To his surprise, Duncan felt the opening between his legs begin to fill with fluids. Squeezing and pulling on his aching shaft, the Highlander probed his nether region with his other hand. As his fingertips found the tiny kernel within, pleasure shot through his body like wildfire. With a pinched cry, his come jetted out with such force that it pierced the rushing water to fall into the pool at his feet, creating a loud splash.

        Hearing that sound, Duncan frowned. Surely, he didn't come that hard as to cause that loud a splash in the water.

        Slowly, the Scot looked down and found himself staring at a thousand pairs of grayish black eyes. As his doe eyes widened in horror, the owners of those mischievous orbs floated to the surface, each of them with halos affixed to the back of their ugly heads, whiskers and tails swishing happily.

        Duncan's scream echoed throughout Heaven. Clambering out of the pool, he ran for the cottage, pushing through the brush. In his fright, the Highlander found himself bumping into Methos, who had been secretly watching his young lover in the bushes.

        "METHOS! METHOS!" cried Duncan, shaking the ancient beneath him, that Methos flopped painfully up and down, his back hitting the ground. "THEY'RE HERE! THEY'RE HERE!"

        "What?" Methos feared that Hell's hordes had come to invade Heaven. "Who? Duncan, who's here?"

        "THE ALIENS!" the Scot exclaimed in sheer terror. "THE ALIENS WHO KILLED RIPLEY! THERE'S A WHOLE BUNCH OF THEM IN THE POOL!"

        "Oh, for heaven's sake, Angel! GET A GRIP!" declared Methos. "They're catfish! It's the original Big Bertha and her descendants. They live in the lake. When they found out you were here, they just swam over to visit you. Didn't you notice them? They've been watching you the minute you stepped into the grotto."

        At that remark, a deep hush fell between the two Immortals. Methos blanched, realizing that he had made a grave tactical error.

        "Methos," the Highlander began, his voice brimming with menace, "how did you know that Big Bertha and her kin were watching me?"

        The Old Man didn't know what to say. "Well, I...er...they were..." Knowing that there was no use denying it, Methos grinned sheepishly, spots of red color on his cheeks. "You were so hot, sweet cheeks!"

 

        "OH, YOU PERVERT!"

        Inno grimaced, hearing his mother's angry cry in the distance. *Oh, Mama, Papa! This is NOT a good time to be doing the wild thing!*

        In his haste to escape with Jesse from the perceived threat of the High Angel Metatron, Inno found himself running right smack into an ambush set by the Cherubim. The baby angels looked like a bunch of wild Cupids, war paint on their faces and bows and arrows in their hands.

        "What do you want?" demanded Inno, clinging tightly to a sniffling Jesse, who was still sucking on his thumb. "Why don't you just leave us alone?"

        "Give us the twerp," said one angel menacingly, "and we'll let you go quietly."

        "He's a walking disaster!" another cherub complained. "Something must be done about him before it's too late!"

        The Cherubim took a step closer, determined to get Jesse.

        "No, wait! Listen!" Inno cried, halting their advance. "Maybe we could work something out!"

        "Sorry!" the lead angel answered. "No deals!"

        Suddenly, Duncan's furious shriek filled the air. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME, YOU DIRTY OLD MAN!"

        "What the hell's that?" asked a cherub who was sitting in a tree, like a sniper.

        One of the angels below threw a rock at his head that the cherub fell to the ground. "Don't say that word!"

        His mother's cry caused a perverse idea to light up inside Inno's mind. Grinning wickedly, he faced the Cherubim. "I have a proposition for you, guys. Something you can't refuse."

 

        The Throne Orphiel was putting his new recruits through their military exercises. The angelic platoon had assumed their other form of blazing wheels with four wings. They looked formidable indeed, rolling along in straight fiery lines.

        Unfortunately, the Thrones were no match for a choir of inquisitive Cherubim.

        Before Orphiel and his platoon realized what was happening, they were trampled by a stampede of babbling baby angels. Jesse, who was at the rear, paused before the pitiful mess, whistling to Inno. Toddling towards his friend, Inno clucked his tongue when he saw the mangled heap on the ground.

        "HEY, YOU LITTLE CREEPS! Don't you watch where you're going?" the boy shouted at the cherubs. "Just look what you did! You've ruined a great set of tires!" Glancing at Jesse, Inno exclaimed, "JESSE!"

        Jesse had his little penis in his hands and was sprinkling the Thrones in glee with a golden shower.

        One of the cherubs went back. His baby blue eyes widened in shock. "Uh, oh! Come on! Let's get out of here!"

        As the children ran away, Orphiel and his troops reverted back to their original angel forms, their military tunics riddled with footprints and drenched with urine.

        "AFTER THEM, MEN!" Orphiel commanded, raising his blazing sword.

        The platoon did not have to be told twice. The angry Thrones hurried after the runaway Cherubim.

 

        The Dominion Hishmael was on his rounds, making certain that all the angels were doing their duties. Whistling merrily, he had his scepter, the symbol of his authority, laid over his shoulder.

        Nearing the road, the angel paused. Like a dutiful citizen of Heaven, Hishmael looked left and then right. Seeing that the road was clear, the Dominion made to cross.

        The minute he stepped onto the path, Hishmael was ground underfoot by squealing Cherubim.

        Dazed, the Dominion raised his head, muttering, "Did someone get the license plate numbers of those cherubs?"

        But then, there was a sudden noise. Before he could even raise a howl, Hishmael was trampled by a platoon of furious Thrones.

        At that moment, Hishmael's second Zechiel appeared. The younger Dominion stared at his superior in shock. "Hishmael!" he cried in horror. "What happened to you?"

        Getting to his feet, the angry Dominion changed his robes into a soldier's uniform, complete with golden girdles and breastplates. "Summon Michael at once, Zechiel!"

        "What is it? What's wrong?"

        "The Thrones and the Cherubim are on the march! We're being invaded by demons!"

        "Demons? Where are they? But what about you? What are you going to do?"

        Hishmael pointed his broken specter in the direction the angels had rushed off to. "I shall go to join our fellow angels in combat! Summon the Seraphim and the Principalities as well! We shall have need of their songs and prayers to rally the troops!"

        Zechiel gave his superior a snappy salute. "On my way, sir!" He then flew off into the sky to call the Prince of the Heavenly Hosts.

        "Beware, ye evil minions of Satan!" Hishmael proclaimed. "I, the Dominion Hishmael, shall send you all back to the perdition from whence you came!"

 

        "GET OFF ME, YOU DIRTY OLD MAN!"

        "Duncan, would you please shut up? You'll bring the entire angelic army down upon us!"

        "Good!" the Highlander snapped back. "So they could throw you back to Earth!"

        Methos peered at his squirming lover on the bed beneath him through the shiner of his right eye. "Come on, sweet cheeks! If I fall, you fall with me."

        "Says you!" Duncan retorted. "You're the peeping tom, NOT ME!"

        "Hey, it's not my fault that you're such an exhibitionist!"

        "Are you saying it's MY fault now? Is that it?"

        Methos breathed in exasperation. "What I'm trying to say is that... Oh, to hell with words!"

        He then leaned down and smothered the furious Scot with sweet kisses.

 

        Unknown to the two Immortals, a sizeable crowd had gathered at the perimeter of the gingerbread house.

        Inno eyed the angels standing before him. "How did you get so many?" he complained, a pout on his lips.

        "Would someone please tell me what is going on here?" demanded Hishmael, his arms crossed over his chest. "It's not everyday that I get crushed by a stampede of angels!"

        "It's not us!" Orphiel said defensively. Pointing to the Cherubim, he exclaimed, "They started it!"

        The cherubs cowered back from the Dominion towering above them. "Well, children? I'm waiting for an answer."

        It was Inno who replied. "They were going to get Jesse here. I don't want him to get hurt. That's why I made a deal with them."

        Hearing that last, Hishmael cocked an eyebrow up. "What kind of deal?"

        Inno hesitated for a moment. Reluctantly, he gestured to the Dominion, who got down on his knees. The child swiftly whispered in his ear.

        "WHAT?" Hishmael blurted out in shock.

        "What is it? What?" Orphiel's curiosity was piqued. The Dominion leaned towards him, murmuring what the little boy had told him. His eyes narrowing, he glared at the Cherubim. "Why you lecherous little devils! I ought to..."

        Hishmael cleared his throat. "I think this is a good idea."

        The Throne gaped at the elder angel, stunned. "HISHMAEL!"

        "Think about it, Orphiel. This is a perfect educational opportunity for us to witness it first hand."

        "I can't believe I'm hearing this from you!"

        "Look at it this way, Orphiel," the Dominion explained patiently. "You saw for yourself what happens when curiosity strikes. Let's face it! We have gone for so long without any formal...education. We must not let this opportunity pass us by."

        Hishmael was about to head towards the house when Inno stepped before him, hands raised. Jesse stood beside his protector, aping his every move.

        "Hold it right there, Mister!" Inno sternly warned.

        "Is something wrong, child?"

        Inno gestured to the Cherubim. "I made a deal with them, not you. If you guys wanna see my Mama and Papa going at it, you'll have to pay up."

        Hishmael stared at the boy, aghast. "You're asking me, a Dominion of God Almighty, to pay to watch+"

        There was a greedy grin on Inno's face. "Think of it as an educational opportunity for me. After all, I do have to go to college when I grow up. Now..." He waved his small hands to the elder angel. "Show me the money!"

        Jesse nodded in approval and echoed, "Yeth! Thiow him du money!"

        Inno looked at the Cherubim in surprise. "Why, Jesse! You CAN talk!'

        Grumbling to himself, Hishmael dug into his pockets. "I don't have Earth currency. Would gold do?"

        "How many karats?" queried Inno. "Eighteen?"

        "Excuse me!" the Dominion said dryly. "Our lowest karat rating in Heaven is twenty four."

        Inno's ears perked up at that reply. "That'll do!" Turning to Jesse, he ordered, "Start collecting our gold, Jesse."

        Taking the hem of his shift between his fingers, Jesse raised it, forming a collection basket. He then toddled among the grudging elder angels who dropped gold coins and nuggets inside.

 

        "Duncan, you're crying!" Methos exclaimed in alarm. "What's wrong? Did I hurt you?"

        "No!" the Highlander sobbed, turning his face away from the Old Man. "I was just wondering why I ended up with a pervert like you. I mean, I'm a real nice guy! Former Seraph of Innocence, ex-son of a Highland chieftain, hero of the weak...and here I am. The mate of a lecherous archangel-turned-Horseman! What did I do to deserve this?"

        "Oh, Mac!" laughed Methos, willing the Scot to look at him. "You know damned well the answer to that. It's because...we love each other. That's why I can't stop myself from looking at you, naked or not. When I look at you, I feel complete. And I feel so happy and blessed. Every time I see you, I tell myself how lucky I am that I found the other half of my soul."

        Duncan gazed at the ancient in awe. A tear falling down his cheek, he said, "You are such a flatterer, Methos. But everything you said is true. I wouldn't dream of being with anyone else but you."

        "Do you love me, MacLeod?"

        "Need you ask? You already know the answer to that."

        The two Immortals sank back down into the sweet-smelling sheets, unaware that eyes were peering at them through the windows and through holes punched through the cookie wall.

 

        "They're not doing anything!" a cherub complained. "They're just kissing and talking mushy stuff!"

        "Those are just the preliminaries," Inno said. The little boy was faced with the daunting task of giving the play-by-play of the happenings inside the house to his crowd of paying customers. Inno was standing at the window. Under him was Jesse, whose chin was laid on the sill. "Just watch! I'm telling you. Things are going to get pretty interesting."

        "What is he doing?" Orphiel inquired. "God, they're chewing each other's tongues!"

        Hishmael rapped the Throne on the head. "Keep the Father's name out of this, fool!"

        "Quiet!" hissed Inno. "That's called 'French kissing.' Disgusting really, but it gets my Mama all hot."

        "Look, he's going down now," the Dominion said excitedly. "Hey! Is he supposed to do *that*?"

        Inno grimaced in disgust and envy, feeling his stomach give a low growl. "He's doing it *again*! If I told my Papa once, I told him a thousand times, those are MY puppies!"

        Orphiel frowned. "I don't see any dogs in there."

        "Tiths!" lisped Jesse at once. "He meanth tiths!"

        "Where did you learn that word? I think I like you better when you're NOT talking, Jesse," remarked Inno. "'Tits' are not the same as 'tiths'. You use 'tiths' to chew your food."

        "No, no, no!" argued Jesse, shaking his little head. "Canth you thee? He ith uthing hith THEETH to chew on the tith. THEETH CHEWING TITH! You get ith?"

        "Would someone please shut him up?" another Throne exclaimed. "He's giving me a headache!"

        "If YOU don't pipe down, soldier," growled Orphiel in warning, "it's toilet detail for you tonight!"

        At that moment, Tobias and his faithful mutt happened to be passing by when he saw the crowd gathered outside the house. "Hey! What are you guys watching?"

        Everyone turned and shushed him, before peeking back inside the cottage.

        Curiosity getting the better of him, Tobias squeezed through the crowd and stood beside Inno, Jesse and the elder angels. His dog took his place on the other side.

        "HOLY SHIT! A FLOOR SHOW!" Tobias exclaimed, seeing at last the object of everyone's avid attention.

        Before he could say more, Hishmael yanked the angel's halo down and clamped the ring between Tobias' teeth. "Poop is NEVER holy! Even if it comes from an angel's ass!"

        Removing the gag, Tobias exclaimed, "It's just an expression I learned on Earth!" He then whispered, "How long has this been going on? Judging from all these halos on the ground, looks like you've been at it for hours!"

        "Hours? It's just been a few minutes," Orphiel said with great impatience. "It's not long enough yet!"

        "Foreplay is one of the best parts." Tobias grinned. "I happen to have a puppy fetish myself, and Radha has EXCELLENT tits!"

        Inno glared at the angel who was also his Teddy Bear. "Watch it, pal! That's my Mama you're talking about!"

        "Maybe I should tell your wife what you've been doing, hmmm?" queried Hishmael.

        Inno stared at the Dominion beside him. "My Teddy Bear has a wife?"

        "QUIET! QUIET!" one Throne waved his hands excitedly. "Something's happening!"

        A hush fell among the crowd as they waited with bated breath. As one, they let out exclamations of shock and disgust.

        "YUCCKKKK!" a cherub blurted out, clapping his hands over his mouth.

        "How did they do that?" a throne asked in wonder. "They're both so big!"

        "It has something to do with the throat muscles," Inno patiently explained.

        "That's no big deal," put in Tobias. "My dog can swallow a slab of liverwurst."

        "What's he doing now?" Hishmael asked.

        Peeking inside, Inno started jumping up and down excitedly, his chin hitting the crown of Jesse's head. "Ooh! Ooh! Ooh! He's licking my Mama down there! They're going to do it! THEY'RE GOING TO DO IT!"

        "Do what?"

        The child let out a groan. "NO! You're lubricating the wrong hole, Papa! Not that one!"

        There was a deep frown on a throne's face. "I don't understand. Why does your mother have..."

        As one, the angels started peeking under their robes.

        Hishmael gasped. "Oh, for heaven's sake! Would you please show some measure of dignity? You could look afterwards, not now. It's disgusting to see all your dingles and beavers!"

        "Excuse me!" Orphiel exclaimed. Lifting up his robes for all to see, he declared, "This IS NOT a dingle!"

        Jesse giggled. "Boyth have penithes! Girls have vaginas! Inno's Mama has both!"

        Inno glowered at the cherub. "Thanks so much for that anatomy lesson, twerp! Oh, come on, Papa! I want a sister!" Slowly, he began to mumble a chant, "Other hole! Other hole! Other hole!"

        "Sisther! Sisther!" chattered Jesse below him.

        Soon, all the angels were caught up in the chant, as they watched the two men about to get it on. Their voices were rising in anticipation as Methos aimed his formidable weapon at the region between the Scot's legs. Even Tobias' dog was panting for breath, his tongue lolling.

        Suddenly, one of the cherub's started wheezing. As everyone looked on in alarm, the angel's head raised inch by inch, getting ready to sneeze. Before he could do so, the Cherubim clamped hands over his nose and mouth.

        The two men stopped inside. "Did you hear something?" Duncan asked his lover.

        "No, I didn't hear anything," answered Methos. "You probably heard the pounding of my heart."

        "I think someone's outside."

        "This is a private place. Michael told us that. How could anyone be outside? Come on, MacLeod! I'm aching for you here!"

        Seeing the two Immortals about to proceed, Hishmael rapped the cherub, who almost sneezed, on the head. "You almost blew our cover there!"

        But then, there was a soft, melodious "PHUT!" Inno and the angels looked down to see Jesse grinning innocently up at them. At that same moment, a terrible scent filled the air.

        "OH, THAT'S SO GROSS!" All the angels exclaimed, gagging at the smell of Jesse's fart.

        "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" a voice suddenly demanded. "AND WHAT IS THAT TERRIBLE SMELL?"

        Turning, the Thrones, the Cherubim and the Dominion found themselves staring at the formidable form of the Prince of Heavenly Hosts.

        "WHAT WAS THAT?" the Highlander exclaimed inside the cottage.

        Within, as one, the two Immortals looked at the window and the walls to find many startled eyes watching them.

        Duncan let out an ear-piercing shriek.

        At that cry, all hell broke loose. The angels started running all over the place. Michael struggled to regain some semblance of order. But it was hopeless. The Thrones wheeled off into the trees. The Cherubim leaped into the bushes. Even Hishmael had dashed off into the underbrush.

        The same could not be said for Jesse. The little cherub was screaming at the top of his lungs, running around and around in a small circle, not knowing where he should go.

        "JESSE, KNOCK IT OFF!" shouted Inno, grabbing the hysterical little angel.

        It was then that Inno noticed that a deep silence had fallen upon their surroundings. Slowly, he turned around to find his mother and father glowering at him, with Michael and Tobias at their side.

        "Inno?" asked Duncan, pulling his robes over his naked form. "What's the meaning of this?"

        "Um...er...uh..." Inno grinned sheepishly. "Bye, Mama! Bye, Papa!"

        Saying this, the little boy made his quick escape into the forest, Jesse in tow. The children left behind a small pouch.

        As the elder angels looked on, Jesse toddled back. "Forgot our money!" he said, embracing the pouch of gold. "Bye! Bye!" The cherub disappeared into the trees.

        Michael looked at Duncan and Methos. "Things were a lot quieter in Heaven when you're not here."

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

**CHAPTER FOUR**

 

         "I reprimanded everyone involved in this..." Michael paused, unable to find the right words. Shrugging, he  said instead, "...whatever it was. I would've expected this of the Cherubim and Tobias here. They are children after all, and Tobias has the mind of a  juvenile delinquent." 

         Tobias declared, "Hey, I resent that!" 

         Michael continued, "But the Thrones and, up to now, I still can't believe it, that Dominion Hishmael...  Thank heavens I saw Zechiel rounding up the Seraphim and the Principalities. You would've found choirs of angels standing outside your house and singing the 'Alleluia.' I am so sorry about this, Methriel, Radha." 

         "It's all right with me," Methos reassured the archangel. "I've...kinda...experienced this sort of thing before in Ancient Rome. But..." He glanced at his young lover who was sitting quietly at the table.  "...I'm really not too sure about Duncan." 

         "I'm sure I'll get over it...with time," put in Duncan softly. "But...I don't know. Right now, I feel so cheap." 

         "Once we find Inno, I swear I'll give that kid a hiding he'll never forget," the ancient swore under his breath. 

         "I don't think it was entirely his fault," Tobias answered in the child's defense. "Jesse was in trouble with the Cherubim, and Inno had to find a way to distract them so that they won't hurt him." 

         Methos laughed wryly. "He certainly found the perfect distraction, I can tell you that!" 

         "Please don't be angry with him, Methos," the Scot pleaded with his lover. "As Tobias said, he had a good reason for doing what he did. I would've probably done the same if I were in his place." 

         "But I'm still going to give him a scolding," said the Old Man firmly. "You can mark my words on that!" 

         Duncan looked at Michael. "Haven't they found the children yet?" 

         The archangel shook his head sadly. "Not yet. Eden's Garden is not a small park. It's a vast area. It took the Powers two whole days just to comb the place."  Michael paused, unsure whether he was going to continue or not. 

         "Michael, what is it?" asked Methos, suddenly concerned by the angel's silence. "Are the children in danger?" 

         "We don't know that yet. What I'm concerned about is that the children might end up in one of the forbidden  areas of the Garden." 

         "What forbidden areas?" 

         "There are certain areas in Eden's Garden which supposedly hold mystical powers. The vicinity of the Tree of Knowledge is one of them. It is strange, but these are the only places in Heaven where the demons could roam. I can't understand why. They certainly couldn't tap the power. They had to let someone do it for them. You saw what happened to Adam and Eve." 

         "Oh, Michael! Please! You must find them!" Duncan begged the archangel earnestly. 

         Michael nodded solemnly. "We'll do everything we can." 

         Duncan shook his head in worry as he clutched his chest, feeling the aching fullness within. "My sweet Inno! He's probably very hungry by now." 

         As it turned out, the two cherubs *were* inside one of the forbidden areas, plopped on their butts under a  tree, a tall pile of gold nuggets and coins sitting  between them. Not too far from them was a small pool.  Although their stomachs were growling, a different kind of hunger was keeping their minds busy. 

         Inno solemnly intoned, "One for you, one for me. One for you, two for me. One for you, three for me," distributing the gold cache between him and Jesse. 

         Pouting at the obvious discrepancy in the division of their earnings, Jesse shook his head. "WRONG!" 

         Inno stared at the cherub. "What do you mean 'wrong'?" 

         "Dat'sh noth right!" argued Jesse. "You have more dan  me!" 

         "Of course I have more than you! It was MY idea.  Besides, to save YOUR little hiney, I had to turn a wonderful, private moment between my parents into a peep show." 

         "You did not look guilthy. No, shirree! Uh, Uh! I thaw du funny look in your eye when you heard da word 'gold'." 

         "Oh, is that right!" retorted Inno. "The money-making  opportunity presented itself. I may be a baby, but I'm not stupid, like a certain *someone* I know." 

         "I'm not shtoopid!"

         "Yes, you are! Because of you, my brilliant plan was found out. For someone who just sucks his thumb all day, your fart smells ickky. You have a stinky butt, don't ya!" 

         "I don' have a shtinky butt!" Jesse countered. The cherub was already close to tears. 

         "STINKY BUTT! STINKY BUTT!" Inno began to chant. 

         "MY BUTT ISH NOT SHTINKY!" 

         But Inno persisted, "STINKY BUTT! STINKY BUTT!" 

         Furious, Jesse leaped at Inno, screaming, "YOU TAKE DAT BACK!" 

         The two cherubs grappled with each other, rolling along the ground until they reached the edge of the pool. Before Inno's hand could dip into the water, Jesse pulled it away. 

         "No! Don't!" the angel cried. 

         But the little boy grabbed his hand back and decked Jesse. The cherub skidded on the ground, the impact loosening the bandages around his wrists. 

         Inno's eyes widened in shock. On Jesse's wrists were bleeding puncture wounds. 

         Rushing to the cherub's side, Inno exclaimed, "Oh, Jesse! I'm so sorry!" He pulled out a clean hanky and ripped it into two. As guilty tears started to fall from his eyes, Inno tied the strips of cloth around  Jesse's wrists. "Who did this to you, Jesse? Who would hurt you like this?" 

         Jesse was speechless. He could only sit back quietly, fear and hesitation in his brown eyes, as Inno administered first aid. 

         Taking the fallen strips of cloth, Inno hastened to the pool, saying, "I'll wash these for you!" 

         "Don't, Inno!" cried Jesse, seeing his friend kneel along the edge. "It's bad! Don't look into the water!" 

         However, Inno had already bent down, ready to wash the bandages. The child stopped at once. 

         Instead of water, the pool was filled with a shimmering gray substance, like quicksilver. As he gazed into the pool, Inno could see his face reflected  back at him. 

         "What's wrong with this pool?" Inno started to ask the cherub behind him. "This isn't wa..." 

         Suddenly, ripples began to form, agitating the pool.  But there was no breeze to stir the strange liquid. As Inno looked on, an image slowly began to form --  something black, something menacing. When the image cleared, Inno's eyes widened in horror. 

         It was a vision of his mother, dressed entirely in  black. But then again, it was not Duncan. Not at all.  The man in the pool had hair as black as night. His ebony wings were unfurled to their full length behind him. In his right hand, he held a curved sword, similar to that of his mother's. What shocked Inno the most, however, was the utter malevolence on that handsome face and the angry flames shooting out of  those green gold eyes. It was then that Inno realized who the man in the pool was. 

         That man, that being wreaking of pure evil, was him. 

         Inno shook his head in disbelief, but the image did not change. As his head lolled back, a scream was wrenched from his throat. 

 

         Duncan gasped, feeling pain lance through his heart. 

         Methos heard the sound. "Duncan, are you all right?  What's wrong?" 

         The Highlander quickly stood up, his katana materializing in his hand. "It's our son! He's in trouble! I can feel it!" 

         Nodding in assent, the ancient took his lover's hand.  "Come on! Let's go find him!" 

         "Well, look what we have here, boys!" an evil voice cackled. "Two kids with a stash of gold!" 

         Inno whirled around to find five hideous demons.  Covered entirely with scales, forked tongues flicked out of their saurian faces. One of the demons had a struggling Jesse clutched tightly to his chest. 

         The demon holding the cherub hissed, "This is no ordinary child. Neither is he an ordinary angel.  You've chosen to change into the wrong form. There is nothing more vulnerable than a little boy. We'll bring you back to Hell with us. Our lord Satan has a bone to pick with you!" 

         "Let him go!" said Inno, getting to his feet. 

         "Did you say something, kid?" one of the demons asked mockingly. 

         "I SAID LET HIM GO!" 

         With a cry of fury, Inno charged at the demons.  Gripping that huge, beefy arm, the child tried to pull the cherub free, his little feet kicking the demon's  belly. 

         Then, something hard hit him in the face, sending him flying through the air. Inno's tiny body fell into the pool with a loud splash. 

         "INNO!" screamed Jesse, tears trickling down his cheeks at the sight of his best friend. 

         "Let's return to Hell!" the demon holding the cherub told his companions. "Those damned angels might come  any minute now!" 

         The demons nodded, grins on their faces, as they started to walk away with their hapless captive. 

         "You are not going anywhere with him!" a deep, menacing voice called from the pool. 

         Turning, the demons saw the liquid in the pool was bubbling furiously, growing stronger that waves began to rise up. From the middle of the disturbance, a glowing, naked figure burst out. A quick somersault in the air, he easily landed on two feet. 

         "Inno?" Jesse gasped out in shock. 

         Standing at the edge of the pool was indeed Inno, but now a man full-grown. Except for the black hair and green gold eyes which he inherited from his ancient father, he was the spitting image of the Highlander.  Leaner and definitely meaner, Inno stood tall and ready for battle. Flames flickered from his eyes. 

         "Release him now," he commanded, "or else!" 

         The leader of the demons asked, "Or else what?"

         A wicked grin quirked up the corners of Inno's lips.  "Or else you die!" 

         Duncan and Methos were flying above Eden's Garden, searching desperately for the children. They had encountered some of the angel patrols along the way, but even they had no luck. 

         "METHOS!" the Scot suddenly cried out.

         The ancient looked back just in time to see his lover plummeting to the ground. Methos quickly swooped down, catching Duncan in his arms before the younger man  could hit the tree canopy. The Highlander's face was contorted with pain, cheeks pale, hands pressed over his chest. 

         "Duncan, what happened? Are you hurt?" Methos stammered. "God, you scared me half to death!" 

         "Death!" Duncan blurted out. "I felt it!" 

         "What are you talking about?" 

         "I felt someone die -- a most horrible death! His life...I could feel it being sucked out of him!"  Whimpering, the Scot closed his eyes. "No! Not another one! Methos, our son! We must find him before this...this thing...gets him!" 

         Methos hugged his beloved. "Hold fast, Duncan! I swear we'll find Inno." 

         At that moment, a beam of white light shot up into the sky not far from them. That same instant, their hearts gave a lurch as they sensed the presence of someone  they both loved. 

         Breaking free from the Old Man's embrace, despite the  pain, Duncan flew swiftly in the direction of the  light, calling out his son's name. 

         Jesse's eyes were as wide as saucers, cowering behind the tree. As he looked on in horror, the dessicated carcass of a demon was dropped before him. Three more corpses were scattered all over the clearing. 

         The fifth demon, the same one who had captured him, was slammed against the tree, caught in the chokehold  of the powerful being who had so easily defeated them. 

         "I told you to let him go," muttered Inno, staring the helpless demon right in the face, "but you wouldn't  listen. Now, I have to kill you." 

         Sweat trickled from the demon's brow. "No, don't!  Please don't!" 

         "You're so afraid to die." Inno smiled reassuringly.  "But you shouldn't be afraid. Your friends, they all live...inside me. I could feel their life, their strength, their power coursing through my veins.  They're waiting for you, you know, to join them. Don't be afraid! I promise your death shall be slow and agonizing." 

         Saying this, Inno began to glow brightly, the fire in his eyes burning fierce. As the demon struggled to free himself in vain, the fingers around his neck tightened. He screamed in agony, as his life was drained from him, appearing as a sickly green light that traversed Inno's arm. As the demon's life essence entered him, Inno glowed even brighter. 

         Jesse was crying so hard. He shouldn't have let it go this far. The dead demons...true, they were evil. But they didn't deserve to die like this, their souls lost without any hope of redemption. Although his vulnerable body rebelled against such a god-like magnitude of courage, Jesse willed himself forward, running around the tree, and wrapped his little arms  tightly around the powerful being his friend had  become. 

         "Inno, don't!" sobbed Jesse, gazing at his friend through tear-filled baby brown eyes. "Please don't do  dis to him!" 

         The bright flames in Inno's eyes diminished a bit as he looked down at the little boy clinging to his leg.  "Jesse?" he asked, a confused frown knitting his brow. 

         "Dis is wrong, Inno!" the cherub wept bitterly. "Dey don't deserve dis! Dey're bad, I know, but no one deserves to die like dis! Please, Inno! Merthy!  Pleathe thiow him merthy!" 

         *Mercy*.... That word pierced the red haze inside Inno's mind. He then looked around him, his face scrunching up in horror at the deaths he had caused.  At once, he released the demon, who fell coughing and gagging to the ground. 

         As he dropped to his knees, Inno turned back into a child. Crying, he embraced Jesse hard, saying over and over again, "I'm sorry, Jesse! I'm sorry!" Turning to the demon, he warned, "You must go away now, Mister!  Please! I don't want to hurt you!" 

         The demon did not have to be told twice. He quickly got to his feet, about to flee, but Inno's voice  stopped him. 

         "Mister, wait!" 

         Cautiously, he looked back at the child.

         "I'm sorry about your friends! But I promise...I swear that they'll always be happy. They'll never be sad or lonely or angry or feel hate ever again." 

         For a moment, the demon hesitated, gazing at the little boy in wonder. He had lived in Hell since the Fall. He had lived with the hate and the fury that eternal condemnation had wrought. Surely this child wasn't offering salvation? 

         The smile on Inno's face told the demon that he spoke true. Even the little boy in his arms was nodding as well. More than anything else, he believed in the nod of that child who was called Jesse. He knew that his name WAS NOT Jesse at all. 

         For the first time in so many hellish millennia, hope was rekindled inside his heart, and a smile formed on  his face, nearly reverting back to its former angelic  beauty. 

         "I know you shall, little one," the demon whispered.  "And I shall wait for you when you come for me." 

         At these words, the demon ran away. 

         "INNO! INNO!" a frightened voice cried above them. 

         "That's my Mama!" Inno exclaimed in relief. Before he could call out, he paused, remembering what had just happened. Looking at Jesse, he said, "You mustn't tell my Mama or Papa what really happened, Jesse. Tell them we were attacked by demons, but they started fighting against each other and... Tell them anything, EXCEPT the truth!" 

         "Uh, uh! No, no!" Jesse shook his head. "I'll tell!  I'll tell!" 

         "If you tell, you're not my friend anymore!" Inno burst into tears. "Please, Jesse! I don't want them to be scared of me, especially my Mama! I'm scared of myself already! I don't want my Mama to be scared of me!" 

         Inno's little body shook as he wept. In truth, he was deathly afraid, terrified of that terrible being he knew he would become. 

         Then, Jesse wrapped his arms around Inno's neck.  "Don't be thcared, Inno! I won't tell! I won't tell  anybody! I promithe, but pleathe don't cry! I won't tell, becauthe we're friendth!" 

         "We're...friends?" Inno hiccuped.

         "Yeth!" lisped Jesse, grinning. "Friendth for life!" 

         As Jesse said that last, strong arms enfolded them.  The two children gazed up to behold the beautiful,  tear-filled face of the Highlander, the ancient  standing behind him.   

"My dear babies!" Duncan sobbed in absolute relief. "I found you! I found you at last!" 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

**CHAPTER FIVE**

 

            "Are you sure that's exactly what happened?" Michael grilled for the umpteenth time. "You didn't leave anything out?" 

            Methos scratched his brow in irritation. "Michael, you've been asking that question for over an hour now.  They're tired." 

            "I'm sorry about this, Methriel, but if there is a dangerous demon running around out there with that kind of destructive power, we have to find it and stop  it." 

            For once, Raphael agreed with the stern archangel.  "This kind of power is unprecedented. I've examined the bodies. They have been literally drained of everything -- life, memories. Everything that made it a living, conscious being was gone. There was absolutely no trace of a soul." 

            Inno and Jesse glanced fearfully at each other. For a moment, Inno thought his friend would break down and  tell the truth. 

            But Jesse looked Michael straight in the eye and said firmly, "Yeth! Dat's what happened. Everything!" 

            Something in the little boy caused the archangel to step back -- an aura of power and authority. Even Raphael sensed it. 

            Before the two angels could prod further, Duncan stepped forward, placing protective arms on the shoulders of the children. When he spoke at last, no one could broach an argument. 

            "Gentlemen, these are children, and children never lie," the Highlander said firmly. "Michael, Raphael, they've had a long day. They must have their rest." 

            Although the archangel was not convinced, he acquiesced to the Scot's request. "Very well! Jesse,  Inno, please, PLEASE stay out of trouble!" 

            "Yes, sir! We will!" Inno declared wholeheartedly, and that was the truth and nothing else but the truth. 

            Raphael ruffled the boys' hair playfully. "I'll see you, kids!" 

            Methos nodded to his lover as he went off to show the angels to the door. But as he opened it, he started in surprise, seeing the person standing outside, hand  raised, caught in the near act of knocking. It was someone he never dreamed he would ever see again. 

            The elder angels were grinning from ear to ear.  Raphael remarked, "Looks like you have visitor. Good afternoon, Methriel!" 

            "Uh, yeah! Good afternoon, Michael, Raphael," he at  last found his voice. Turning to his visitor, he  invited, "Come in! Come in!" 

            In the parlor, Duncan was looking the two children over for any injuries. 

            "Mama, you should check Jesse's hands," Inno suggested. "He has these ugly wounds on his wrists." 

            Before he could examine the bandages on Jesse's wrists, the Scot noticed his lover's cautious approach  out of the corner of his eye. 

            "Uh, Duncan..." Methos began in reluctance. "There's someone..." 

            "May I see her, Methos?" the Scot requested kindly. 

            Shyly, Alexa stepped into the parlor. The last time he  saw her was outside Joe's. She and the ancient were going on a trip that would take them halfway across  the globe. Alexa never returned from her travels, Methos the only one who was with her during her final moments on Earth. But now, she was radiant with the excellent health that was denied her in life. 

            "Alexa, you're absolutely beautiful!" Duncan gushed in all sincerity. 

            The woman blushed at that comment. "It's so nice to see you again, Mac! How's Joe?" 

            "He's fine. Not a day goes by that he doesn't think of you." 

            Alexa gazed at the two boys in delight. "I didn't know you had two kids." 

            "Actually, we only have one." The Highlander urged the children forward. "This little guy on the left is our baby Inno. This other one is Inno's friend, Jesse. Say hello to your Aunt Alexa, kids." 

            Inno hugged Alexa lovingly. "So nice to meet you, Aunt Alexa!" 

            Jesse tugged on Alexa's dress and then raised his hand to her. Thinking that the cherub wanted to shake her hand, Alexa's hand closed around it. To her surprise, Jesse turned it over and pressed his lips daintily to her fingertips. 

            "Hey!" cried Inno in shock. "You're too small to be courting the big girls!" 

            But Jesse burst into mischievous giggles and shivered in delight. He then toddled off to Duncan, flinging his arms around the Highlander's long legs. He even rubbed his cheek against Duncan's knee. 

            "HEY!" That outraged cry escaped Inno's lips. "That's my Mama you're making a pass at!" Giving Alexa a quick peck on the cheek, Inno said gravely, "Excuse me, Aunt  Alexa, but I have a little pervert to take care of!  COME HERE, YOU LITTLE CREEP!" 

            Squealing, Jesse started running all over the place, an angry Inno in hot pursuit. 

            "Methos, why don't you and Alexa go out for awhile?" suggested the Scot, yelling above the din the children  were making. "I know you two have a lot of catching up  to do." 

            "But what about the kids?" Methos asked, not wanting to look too eager to go for a stroll with his former  lover. "You'll need help to keep them under control.  Besides, we could just stay here and chat." 

            "You can't talk with two kids running all over you. Go on! I can manage!" 

            Alexa embraced the Highlander and kissed him on the cheek. "It's great to see you again, Mac!" 

            "And I you," he whispered back. 

            "Please tell Joe that I miss him and that I always pray for him." 

            "I'll do that." 

            There was a grateful smile on Methos' face. "Thank you, love! I'll see you later!" 

            "Take all the time in the world," the Scot reassured him. 

            At these words, Methos took Alexa's arm and escorted her outside the cottage. 

            Duncan sat down on the armchair, stretching his legs out on the footstool, just as the boys stopped before him. 

            "Who was that lady, Mama?" Inno asked curiously. 

            "Your Aunt Alexa was a very dear friend of your father's," the Highlander explained. "They would have...ended up together, but she died. Now, she lives here in Heaven." 

            "She's nice!" declared Inno. "I like her a lot!" 

            "Me too!" Jesse piped in. "She has nice smelling hands!" 

            "That's so sweet of you to say that!" Then, Duncan became serious. Lowering his legs, he reached for the two boys, pulling them close to him. "I will not ask, children, because I trust you," he told them sincerely. "But if you feel that there's something you must tell me, don't be afraid to do so. You went through something terrible today. I felt it inside my heart. That is why I understand why you chose to keep silent. However, you'll need to talk to someone at some point, especially you, Inno. I want you to know that your father and I are always here for you. Of all the people in the world, you should never be afraid of us." 

            At once, Inno burst into tears, flinging his arms around his mother's neck. "I love you so much, Mama!  Please don't hate me! I don't want you to hate me!" 

            Though that outburst caught him by surprise, Duncan said soothingly, "How could I hate you? You're my son!  I know things had been strained between us recently. I know I said so many hurtful things. But all that's in the past now. I could never, ever hate you! Inno, I love you, and I cannot forgive myself if I ever lost  you. Not only would it break my heart, it would surely kill me!" 

            Inno rained kisses upon his mother's face. "I love you, Mama!" he repeated. 

            "I love you too, son!" Bussing Inno on the lips, Duncan asked, "Are you hungry, Inno? If you like, you and Jesse can eat the whole house." 

            The little boy giggled. "No, Mama, but can I...you know..." 

            The Scot picked up his son and sat him comfortably on his left leg. Duncan's eyes fell upon the little cherub. Jesse was blinking owlishly at him, his thumb popped inside his mouth once more. Noting the Scot's perusal, the angel made to scamper away, but the Highlander grabbed his hand. 

            "And where do you think you're going? I am not letting you leave this house with a demon running around out there." He then lifted Jesse as well and laid him on  his right leg. Glancing at his son, he asked, "Inno, do you mind...sharing?" 

            Inno shook his head. "I don't mind, Mama!" Still, the child waved a warning finger at the cherub. "Jesse, don't you dare fart on my Mama, you hear?" 

            To this, Jesse stuck his tongue out at Inno. 

            Letting his robes slip from his shoulders and down his arms, Duncan bared his aching chest to the two boys.  "Go ahead, Inno! You know the drill. As for you, Jesse, let's give your mouth something better than that thumb of yours." He was so engrossed in encouraging the cherub to feed on him that he did not notice that there was an unearthly glow in his son's eyes. 

            A pained cry escaped Duncan's lips as Inno bit down hard on his tit. Before he could admonish the child to be careful, a strong force slammed him back into the seat. To his shock, raw energy started pouring into him like a Quickening, the flow concentrated on his left tit. Unlike the Quickening, however, it was stronger and agonizing, drawing intense emotions of pain and pleasure from him. Duncan had only felt this  when he had absorbed the rapacious Quickening of Aric and Cyrus. 

            Suddenly, the mind link between him and Inno opened to its widest extent, flooding his brain with frightening images of flames, eternal torment and suffering souls.  But what horrified him the most was the vision of a human in black with fire blazing from his eyes.  Although he could not see his face, Duncan knew that it was this being that had killed those demons.  Somehow, it did not surprise the Highlander that it was this vision that the energy flow was desperate to escape from. 

            But then, just how did all these life essences end up inside Inno? 

            Duncan felt a tug on his other nipple. Looking down, he saw that Jesse was feeding on him with sheer desperation. At the same time, he could feel the energy begin to flow out of him and into the little angel. Fearing for the cherub, he forcefully shut down that connection, drawing a cry of protest from Jesse.  Then, he deliberately pulled the energy that was inside his son into him. 

            Though the pain was tearing him apart, Duncan somehow managed to embrace the two children. Tears streaming from his eyes, he soothed the boys as well as the wild energy coursing through him. 

            "Don't be afraid!" he said, his voice fraught with strain. "I will let no harm befall you! It's all right! You're safe now. Please don't be afraid!" 

            Sure enough, the flow of power began to ease, the pain subsiding. When it was over at last, Duncan saw that Inno had fallen into a deep sleep. 

            The same could not be said for Jesse. With a critical eye, the cherub was gazing at the Highlander. Running the back of his small hand over Duncan's fevered brow, he concluded, "You're shick!" 

            Duncan gently took the cherub's hand from his forehead, turning it over so that the bloodstain on the makeshift bandage around his wrist was revealed.  "You're also not well. Or have You grown used to carrying Your wounds as a badge of Your triumph over mortality." 

            Jesse quickly snatched his hand back, eyeing the Scot  warily. But Duncan simply gave him a knowing smile.  Taking the child's hand once more, he brought the  wounded wrist to his lips and kissed it reverently. 

            "Does that feel better?" Duncan asked. 

            A slow grin formed on Jesse's face. "Dat's nice! But  I'll feel better on a full thummy!" 

            Despite his exhausted state, Duncan burst into laughter as Jesse twisted on his lap. With a smack of his lips, the cherub began to suckle on him. 

 

            Night had fallen upon Heaven. Inside the gingerbread house, the Highlander was lying on the floor, moaning  and twisting in pain, his robes parted at his chest.  His eyes were tightly shut. 

            Duncan couldn't help the whimper that escaped from his lips as energy was being pulled out of him from his chest. 

            "Relax, Radhael!" a gentle voice soothed. "Only one more to go and it will be all over." 

            Sweat trickling from his brow, the Scot gasped at the sudden outward surge of energy. As the voice had said,  the tumult inside his body subsided. 

            He heard that voice exclaimed, more to himself than to the Highlander, "Amazing! He had cleansed them!" 

            Duncan's eyelids fluttered open to behold four beautiful angels -- two males and two females --  smiling gratefully down at him. 

            "You may go now, children," that kind voice spoke somewhere above his head, "and rejoin your brothers  and sisters." 

            The angels transformed into twinkling stars, and flew out of the window and into the night sky. 

            Strong arms lifted the Scot and sat him on the armchair. "Does that feel better?" 

            "Much better," Duncan confirmed. "In fact, I feel so good, I think I'll fix us some coffee." 

            The Highlander stood up, wobbling for a moment. Seeing hands raised to him, Duncan waved them back. "It's okay. I'm fine." 

            Saying this, he trudged into the kitchen, and prepared  two cups of coffee. When he was through, he placed the cups on a tray and went into the parlor, only to find  it empty. Duncan knew where his guest was. Sure enough, the Scot's visitor was inside Inno's bedroom, sitting beside the bed. He was gazing down at Inno who was sound asleep, the child's hand in His grasp. From where he stood, Duncan could clearly see the wounds on His wrists. 

            Stepping inside, the Highlander went towards his guest. Offering the tray, he said, "Would You like some coffee, Father?" 

            Smiling, He took a cup and began to drink. Nodding in approval, He commented, "This is good, although I liked your milk much better! Thank you, Radhael." 

            Duncan blushed. "You're welcome, Father." 

            He gave the Highlander a curious glance. "How long have you known?" 

            "I suspected it when I saw you on stage, the bandages on your wrists," Duncan admitted. "Raphael and Gabriel also told me how little Jesse always disappears before night fall." 

            "At night, I always revert back to My..." He gazed down at Himself. "Well, sort of My usual form." 

            "But why, Father? I don't understand." 

            "I wanted to be with My children. I can't do that if  I'm... You know. Oh, Metatron was against it! And he called you 'pesky'? He is always following me around.  Very difficult to shake once he's on your tail." 

            "The others thought there was something odd about You." 

            "Unfortunately, yes. It must be My charisma. The Cherubim certainly didn't want any competition in the  'cute' department." A broad grin formed on His face.  "I must admit. I never had this much fun in a long, long time." 

            "Yes, You did...at our expense." 

            "It wasn't My idea!" the Father said defensively.  "Inno made a deal with the Cherubim to protect Me. I had no idea it would be *that*." 

            Duncan grimaced. "Do you expect me to believe that?" 

            "No, but it's the truth. Oh, by the way!" The Father pulled out a small pouch and handed it to the  Highlander. "This belongs to Inno." Opening it, Duncan saw that it contained gold nuggets. "For his college  education." 

            The Scot shook his head, trying to hold back his laughter. "He's a practical child. Always thinking ahead." Duncan became serious. "What happened out there, Father? What kind of trouble did You and Inno  run into?" 

            "Brave child, your son," He praised Inno, looking down at his sleeping figure with great fondness. "He saved me from the demons who saw through My disguise and  were intent on bringing Me to Hell." 

            "And then what happened?" 

            "I'm not at liberty to say. I promised Inno." 

            "But You're God! You can do anything!" 

            "Except break a promise to a child. Radha, You know I always keep My Word." 

            Duncan breathed in deeply. "Then, I'll never know."  Sitting down on the bed, the Scot ran his fingers through Inno's ebony locks. "There is a link between  us. Earlier...I saw things inside his mind. Terrible things." 

            "Inno saw the future, Radhael." 

            That answer caused the Highlander to look up. "What do You mean?" 

            "When we ran away, we ended up in one of the forbidden areas, the place where the demons found us. The Pool of Distant Future, to be exact. Inno looked into the pool." 

            Duncan felt his heart skip a beat. "Father, what did he see?" 

            "I cannot say." 

            "Father, You can't do this to me! If my son's in danger, I must know!" 

            "I am sworn to silence, Radhael. I cannot break My Word." The Father began hesitantly, "But there  is...something..." 

            "What?" asked Duncan in earnest. "Tell me, Father!" 

            "The Knowledge... It will be a heavy cross to bear.  Perhaps just as heavy as the cross I carried on My  shoulders on the way to Calvary." 

            "For my son," the Highlander said firmly, "I will do anything!" 

            The Father raised His hands to Duncan, palms up.  "Then, come with me." 

            Duncan laid his hands in His gentle but strong grasp.  "Where are we going?" 

            They were surrounded by an aura of white light that grew brighter and brighter. 

            "To see the future, Radhael," the Father answered as they faded away. "To see the future." 

 

            "Inno? Inno, son! Wake up!" 

            Yawning, the little boy rubbed his eyes with his knuckles. "What time is it, Mama?" 

            "I think it's close to midnight," answered Duncan softly. "You have a visitor, honey." 

            As his vision cleared, Inno beheld the smiling figure behind his mother. With a squeal of happiness, the child jumped out of bed and into His arms. "BIG PAPA!" 

            "It's so good to see you at last, Inno!" the Father exclaimed, hugging the boy. "I'm sorry I'm late, but You know My job." 

            "I understand!" Inno reassured Him. 

            At that moment, Methos called from the door, "Honey, I'm home!" Then, the Old Man himself appeared at the doorway of Inno's bedroom. He gasped, seeing their  esteemed visitor. "Father!" Quickly, Methos dropped to one knee, head lowered. 

            "Oh, get up from there, Methriel! I'm not on official business," He declared. "I came to see Inno here, and to ask your permission." 

            Methos slowly stood up. "What about, my Lord?" 

            "Would it be permissible if I take Inno with me to visit the Highest Plane?" He asked politely. "I would like to show Inno My home and, perhaps, the Throne Room." 

            "Yes, yes! I'd like that very much!" Inno chimed in.  Looking beggingly at his parents, he pleaded, "Please,  Papa? Mama? May I go?" 

            Methos couldn't help the envy that rose up inside him.  He had never been to the Highest Plane. The only angels he knew who had been to that highest place of  Heaven were Metatron, Michael, Raphael, Gabriel and  his beloved Radhael. And before the Fall, Lucifer.  Now, his son was going to join that elite circle. 

            Smiling, the ancient said, "Have a good time, son!" 

            "Oh, I will! I will!" Inno turned to his mother who hadn't spoken since he had awaken. "Mama? Are you all right? You're so quiet." 

            "I'm fine, son," Duncan answered, smiling as well. 

            But Inno looked at his mother dubiously. There was a haunted look in the Scot's eyes. "Are you sure, Mama?  If you want me to stay here, just say so. I won't go if you're not feeling well." 

            "You've always wanted to meet your Big Papa, Inno, and now, here's your chance. He's going to take You to the Highest Plane of Heaven, a place only few angels have  ever gone. It's a beautiful place. I wouldn't want you  to miss it for anything in the world." 

            "Why don't you and Papa come with us?" Inno suggested. 

            "I...uh..." the Highlander began in hesitation.  Blushing, he said, "I want to spend a little time alone with your father." 

            Inno's face brightened. "Are you going to..." 

            "No, we're just going to talk." 

            At that answer, the little boy pouted. 

            "Come on then, child," the Father invited. "Let's leave your parents alone." To Methos and Duncan, He said, "I'll have Jesse bring him back first thing in  the morning." 

            Inno's jaw dropped. "Jesse's there?" 

            "Uh, huh! But it's way past his bedtime so I tucked  him in. Don't worry! You and I will have so much fun together!" 

            Carrying the little boy out of the cottage, the Father slowly faded from sight. 

            "Bye, Mama! Bye, Papa!" waved Inno as he too disappeared. 

            Closing the door, Methos turned to his lover, concern written on his face. "Is something wrong, Duncan? What  is it you want to talk to me about? Is it about Inno?" 

            "No, I don't want to talk," the Scot answered quietly. 

            "Then, what..." 

            Suddenly, Duncan embraced him tightly, laying his chin on the Old Man's shoulder so that his lover would not  see the tears that were forming in his eyes. "Hold me, Methos! Tonight and always! I want you to love me." 

            The ancient chuckled. "Are you sure you can handle a pervert like me?" 

            "I can handle anything you throw at me, Old Man." 

            "Is that right?" Duncan's knees turned to water as Methos began his sensual magic with his lips and  hands. 

            *I'll do anything, Methos. Anything,* thought the Highlander, surrendering to his lover's gentle ministrations. *Just to fight the terrible future that is waiting for us.*             

Three months have passed since their visit to Heaven.  The two Immortals and their son have returned to the  daily routine of their lives in Seacouver. Being a  very bright child to begin with, Duncan and Methos had  Inno enrolled in a school for Gifted Children.

            One day, Inno was running home from school. In his hands, he carried a special flower arrangement, which  he made out of crepe paper and dried blossoms, for his  mother. 

            The minute he entered the loft, the sight of his parents hugging and kissing in the living room greeted  the little boy. To his surprise, he saw that his mother had cut his hair short. 

            Forgetting about his gift, Inno complained, "What happened to your hair, Mama? Why is it so short? I love it long." 

            Duncan strode towards his son. "I'm going on a little trip, Inno. I'll be visiting your Uncle Connor in New York." 

            "Can I go with you?" the child asked. 

            "Afraid not, kiddo. It's personal," Methos interrupted. "But you are going with me to London." 

            Inno's eyes widened in anticipation. "Wow! Big Ben? The Tower of London? Buckingham Palace?" 

            "You'll see each and everyone of those places and  more," the ancient said, grinning at his son's  enthusiasm. "But that's not the real surprise." 

            "You mean, there's more?" 

            Turning to the Highlander, Methos encouraged. "Why don't *you* tell him, love?" 

            "Tell me what?" the little boy insisted. Stomping his feet impatiently, Inno demanded, "Come on, Mama, Papa!  I'm dying of suspense here!" 

            Smiling, Duncan ran a hand over his lower belly. "It looks like you got your wish, Inno." 

            At first, the child didn't understand what his mother was trying to tell him. Then, realization slowly dawned on Inno's face. With a happy cry, he leaped into his mother's arms. 

            "I'm going to have a baby sister!" cried Inno happily.  "A baby sister at last!" 

            In his haste to embrace his mother, the flower arrangement fell out of his hands, the ceramic vase breaking on the hardwood floor. 

            "Oh, no!" Inno exclaimed. "My surprise for you, Mama!  It broke!" 

            "Don't worry, son," Methos reassured him. "We could fix it later." 

            But dread filled the Highlander's heart, seeing that ruined flower arrangement at his feet. 

            Hugging his son to him, Duncan told himself, *No!  Nothing's going to happen. Things are going to be all right.* 

            However, his pounding heart told him otherwise. Those strewn flowers, that broken vase... Duncan knew that it was a portent of evil things to come. 

 

** THE END**


	6. The Soul Gatherer Preview

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "The Soul Gatherer" was supposed to be the fifth and final story in THE TEDDY BEAR TALES series. Personal difficulties and disappointments with the Highlander fandom, however, had made me completely unable to work on the stories that I had been writing then, this one included. Nevertheless, as a preview, here's the bit that I've written for this story. Yes, it would have dealt with the Apocalypse.

 

**THE SOUL GATHERER PREVIEW**

 

Seacouver was nothing more than a city of devastation. Everywhere he looked, magnificent buildings were flattened to the ground. Steel frames jutted out of the landscape like misshapen skeletons, around them rubble that were once its cement innards. The roads were cracked, the gaps spewing out flames. Not far from him, a traffic light blinked red on and off, causing a wave of nausea to rise up his throat. Before he could quell the urge to vomit, his stunned doe eyes fell upon a tiny doll. Its rubber and plastic frame was drenched in blood. The pretty dress that was once a bright yellow was now crimson. The doll's eye hung by its spring from the gaping hole that was its socket.  At once, the image of the doll's owner washed into his head. A little girl was playing with it -- she couldn't have been more than five -- when the quake struck. She died instantly when the building behind her collapsed, crushing her to a pulp.

        Images of a child squashed like an insect on a boot heel overwhelmed the Highlander that he violently threw up. But his mind was being pummeled by similar visions of violent deaths from all quarters.

        When he could spew out no more, Duncan raised his head, only to see the little girl staring back at him, fear in her pretty blue eyes.

_:Please, Mister!:_ she begged him earnestly. _:Please don't let him take me!:_

        Before he could answer, however, a great cry rose in the city. The child whirled around, her mouth agape in terror. Duncan too stared in horror at the gruesome scene the little girl was looking at.

        Throughout the city, the souls of the dead were rising into the sky as white pillars of mist. He could see the stricken faces of each and everyone of the dead, all begging to be saved from a fate worse than what they had just suffered. All the pillars converged at a spot a few blocks down the street. It should not have surprised the Highlander. The cataclysm, the deaths -- HE was here.

_        :MISTER!:_ There came that mind-piercing shriek. Duncan saw that the little girl was floating into the air. _:HELP ME! PLEASE!:_

        "NOOO!" Duncan reached out his hand, but the child's fingers just went right through him.

_        :MISTER! DON'T LET HIM TAKE ME!:_ the little girl screamed out again.

        As she rose into the sky, a familiar figure wrapped his arms comfortingly around the child. The Highlander gasped in shock, seeing the kindly, grizzled face of his best friend.

        "NO! JOE!" shouted Duncan, as he desperately ran after the soul that was once his beloved Watcher.

_        :Help us, Mac!:_ cried Joe Dawson, tears streaming from his eyes. _:Only you can save us! Do not let him bring us to Hell!:_

        In his desperation to reach his friend, the Scot did not see the piece of metal that was jutting out of the pavement. With a surprised cry, Duncan fell to the ground. Looking up once more, he saw Joe and the child a distance off from him.

        Casting his eyes to the heavens, Duncan shouted, "FATHER, WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO? HOW CAN I SAVE THE SOULS OF THE PEOPLE I LOVE? WHAT AM I GOING TO DO, FATHER?"

_        :Don't be afraid, __Duncan__,:_ The Highlander immediately recognized the voice of the man he loved. _:Wait here and I'll go get them.:_

        Duncan felt a force pull out of him. Turning, he saw Methos hovering above him, a kind smile on his face. With a quick salute, the ancient flew off in the direction where Joe and the little girl had gone. In a few minutes, Methos returned, with the Watcher holding on to his left hand and the child to his right.

_        :Go to him,:_ Methos said gently, urging them forward.

        Duncan gasped as the souls of Joe and the child entered his body. The Quickening inside him crackled from the added energy.

        "Methos..." A tear fell from the Highlander's eye. "I thought I would never see you again. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

_        :It had to be done, and you know that,:_ the Old Man reassured him. _:But I told you that I will always be with you. We may be parted in flesh, but certainly not in spirit. When all this is over, when we have accomplished our task, we will be reunited again. This, I swear to you.:_

        Duncan shook his head in despair. "Methos, there must be some other way! I can't do this! You can't ask me to do this!"

_        :You have no choice,:_ Methos replied in deep sorrow. _:If it's any consolation to you, even I do not want to do this. But the whole world has been destroyed. We failed to save all humanity. Our only hope now is to save all souls before they are taken into the pit of Hell.:_

        "Including him?"

_        :Especially him. Now is the time of the Gathering, Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod. It is your time to face your destiny as the One and True Champion. Don't be afraid. We're all here to help you.:_

        For a moment, a moving mist seemed to form behind the ancient. As his vision cleared, the Highlander saw the souls that have gathered behind Methos -- Connor, Richie Ryan, Amanda, Nick Wolfe, Fitzcairn. Surprisingly, also among them were his ex-adversaries -- Methos' former comrade Kronos, Silas and Caspian, Jacob Kell... Immortals he had absorbed in century upon century of Quickenings. All cleansed by the purity of his heart and soul. All united in the final battle that was to come. To his surprise, among them also stood the souls of the mortals he had known and loved -- Joe now whole, standing tall and proud like the soldier he once was, Charlie DeSalvo, Anne Lindsey and little Mary, and his beloved Tessa. He knew they would help him meet this most difficult challenge of all.

        "DUNCAN MACLEOD!"

        All turned to look at the lone, black-clad figure at the end of the street. The air around him was crackling with the energy of the Quickening and the souls of the helpless mortals he had absorbed. His black hair fluttered in the wind that blew briskly around him. His once green gold eyes shone with a sickly malevolent light. In his hand, he held a blood-stained katana, the sword that had once belonged to his mother's kinsman. And there was the hatred on that handsome face... Duncan had seen that hate once before, when he had been overcome by the Dark Quickening.

        Never did he expect to see that look on the face of his own son.

_        :Have faith, __Duncan__,:_ Methos reassured him. He embraced the Highlander lovingly and kissed him on the lips. A smile quirked up Duncan's mouth, feeling that tender caress. Nodding, the ancient repeated, _:Have faith, my love. We're here for you.:_

        At once, the souls of his lover, friends and former foes transformed into twinkling stars that entered his chest one by one. He felt their love and strength pour into him, giving him the courage to face his final adversary.

        Still, Duncan had to try to sway his foe from this fatal course. "We don't have to do this!"

        "There can be only one," the Other told him. "You know that, Mama."

        The Highlander slowly raised his sword, ready for battle. "I LOVE YOU, INNO!"

        Tears fell from Inno's eyes as he charged at the Immortal who was his mother. "I LOVE YOU TOO, MAMA! FORGIVE ME!"

 

 

**END OF PREVIEW**


End file.
